Rose Red
by Punk19
Summary: A woman must live in a nightmare come true. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _I do not own Hellraiser, nor do I own the characters of Hellraiser._

* * *

The door had been left open, the window was closed and a small candle lit the small bedroom, lying in her bed was a naked man of thirty-seven years with dark colored eyes and pale white skin. She could of sworn that his lips were blue, blue with death. Three cuts lay on his body, two of them lay on his breasts and one was around his navel. He sat up straight, beckoned for her to come closer, his mouth slid open and she saw yellow-brown teeth and a ruby red tongue. 

"Come to me." he said coldly.

Her legs moved, even though she felt numb, and she walked towards the bed. The covers were slightly pulled down, showing more than what she wanted to see. Gentle fingers, cold and raw, touched her body. Looking down she saw that she was undressed, she had been wearing a cotton pink shirt and blue jeans before. The man pulled her in, and she felt the chilly blue lips part on one of her small dainty breasts.

Angela Irene woke up in the coldest sweat she could imagine, her bed was wet with her sweat and she was shivering from head to foot. The dream, it was the third time that she had had such a dream. Why she would be dreaming such things were beyond her. She worked in a department store, payed her bills on time and stayed out of trouble. She sometimes went to the downtown bar, to get a drink, but she didn't allow for herself to get cocky.

"So, what was the dream this time?" Katherine Snider asked. Katherine was a stringy blonde with shiny blue eyes, her outfit was the same as Angela's, a white dress with a red embroidered David's Department Store pin on her left breast. She was wearing white tennis shoes, as was Angela.

"Same old thing." Angela sighed.

"Maybe your dreams are trying to tell you something." Charles Hitttinger suggested. Charles was a red necked man with blue eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a white button shirt and pants with white tennis shoes.

"To get my life together," Angela giggled. "yeah right."

Angela's red hair was in a French braid, it brought out her green eyes which flashed whenever she was angry or excited. Since her apartment was right across the street she didn't have a car. She did have a bike, which was in need of repairs. Her job payed her well, well enough that she had a hundred dollars extra every month to play with. She usually used it for books, she loved reading. She was gonna use her next paycheck on a puzzle box that a shy old Asian man had on the corner of Western Street.

"What are you gonna do after work tonight?" Katherine asked.

"I'm gonna collect my check and go out." Angela sighed, she was having trouble with the cash register.

"You're going out?" Charles exclaimed.

"No, I'm going out to town." Angela explained.

"Something you want to buy?" Katherine said slyly. "Like a book?"

"Nope, like a puzzle box." Angela said.

"A puzzle box?" Charles questioningly repeated.

"Yeah." Angela said, she left it at that.

Half an hour later Angela walked into her apartment. She undressed herself of her white dress and shoes, took a refreshing shower then collected her special couch bag. It was a brown bag with gold beads hanging, the strap was a lighter shade of brown and black with an elaborate design of gold beads. Locking the door behind her, she walked down the stairs and out the front door. New York's starry sky shined down on her like a smile.

"What is your pleasure ma'am?" asked the Asian man.

"The box, how much?" Angela asked.

The box was colored brown and gold with black etchings on each of the four sides. It was a small box, no bigger than a medium sized tomato. The box had caught her attention days ago, the shine of the gold had made her eyes grow with wanting. The man had seen her looking at the box, and had sent her a wide smile, he had also beckoned for her to come closer. She hadn't, because she had been to scared and she didn't have the money to buy it with.

"The box is yours for a hundred and twenty dollars." the Asian man coughed.

Angela dug into her bag and took out a small money purse. She counted out a hundred and twenty dollars and slammed it on the table. The man smiled, his yellow teeth made her shiver in fear. He slid the box towards her, it tottered at the edge of the table, and she caught it. The man collected the money and stood up, he stretched his hand towards her and she grasped it. His handshake was rough.

"May your wishes come true tonight." the man said.

Skipping home, Angela toyed with her new purchase. When she walked into her apartment the first thing Angela noticed was that it was really cold. Rubbing her shoulders, she walked over to the thermostat and changed it from seventy degrees to seventy-five. The apartment warmed up slightly, but she didn't notice. Placing the box on the table, she sat and marveled at it. Rubbing her fingers along the edges, she felt her heart beat faster. The circle went in after she touched it, the box opened and changed. Her eyes took all of this in but she didn't move. She was transfixed, hypnotized, she wasn't able to feel or talk.

Angela woke up three hours later with a splitting headache. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her apartment, the floor underneath her wasn't carpet. It now felt like rock. Opening her eyes a little more she saw shadows, shadows on the rock walls. Sitting herself up, she rubbed her eyes and looked up. Standing around her were four people, all clad in leather. She slowly pulled herself to her feet, they trembled slightly and she almost fell.

"The box, you opened it and we came." said one of the leather clad people. Angela noticed that the person that had spoken looked a little like the man in her dream. He had dark black eyes and had pins sticking up out of his head. He was wearing a leather cassock, and had three wounds to his chest and stomach.

"Who are you?" Angela asked.

"Demons to some, angels to others," said the pinned man.

"We are what nightmares come true." said a woman, the woman was wearing a leather dress and had three wounds to each side of her stomach and her throat was stretched open. She talked in a whispery tone, hypnotic, the same as the pinned man.

"Is this a dream?" Angela asked herself. "Because if it is, this is the fifth time I've seen you."

"Your dreams have called you to the box," said the pinned man. "now they will become real."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: _This new documents thing won't let me delete the spaces between the dialogue. Please excuse this, I will fix it one day. I'm not done with this chapter, atleast I don't think so._

* * *

Angela looked up into the dark eyes, eyes that swam in nothing but black, and shivered. All of them had the same colored eyes, there were no blues, greens or browns. One of them, she could hardly see his eyes because his eyes were hidden behind dark blue shades. Another's face was so distorted that she could hardly detect the eyes, nose and ears. His mouth was pulled up, like a horse, and it continually clicked. 

"What do you want with me?" Angela asked, she was shivering from head to foot with fear.

"Pleasure, pain, anything you can offer." said the woman with the cut throat.

"Sex?" Angela thought aloud, everyone laughed at that.

"No, your flesh speaks to us." the woman with the cut throat snickered.

"We want to know your flesh." said the pinned man.

"You mean..." Angela sputtered fearfully. "kill me?"

"Yes, the only way, you summoned us for this." the pinned man said.

Angela backed up into the man with the clacking teeth, he grabbed her throat and squeezed, hard. She gagged, she could taste blood and she could see stars. The pinned man walked forward, his hands held tightly to his stomach. The woman with the open wound to her neck wheezed, she was walking towards her to. The man with the dark blue sunglasses was slowly pacing towards her, his bleeding belly dripped blood on the floor.

"I didn't know, the man didn't tell me." Angela cried. "All he said was that the box was mine."

"You opened the box..." the pinned man started.

"Yes yes, I know the score." Angela wailed. "This is probably all a bad dream, like the others."

"No dream, reality." the woman with the cut throat whispered.

"I've had this dream before," Angela cried. "it all ends when..." Angela choked and cried some more.

"We have done this so many times," the pinned man said.

"With each tortured soul we get pleasure." the woman with the cut throat finished with a whispery tone.

"Let me go," Angela screamed, she twisted her body, the man behind her tightened his grip. "let me go now."

"Oh no tears, tears are such a waste of sorrow." the pinned man hissed. He was so close that she could hear his words running through her ear. Turning slightly, she confirmed her fears. the pinned man was about an inch away from her face, his pins were scraping her soggy cheeks.

"Please, I beg you." Angela gulped. "Please, don't kill me."

The pinned man walked around her, his hand trailed her waist and left a trail of blood. She felt her heart beating in her chest, every time she breathed in she felt pain. The man behind her slightly released his hold, his fingers, which had been curled tightly around her neck were now just clasping. The woman with the cut throat walked to her left, she could smell the stench of decaying flesh following her.

"Please, I'll do anything..." Angela sputtered. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"You think your puny self can cause harm to us." the pinned man said slowly, he brought his hand to her chest.

"No, I don't." Angela sighed. "You could do so much more to me."

"That's right," the pinned man hissed. "lets begin."

"Wait..." Angela screamed.

The pinned man walked toward her menacingly, his hands still pressed hard to his stomach. The woman with the cut throat wheezed, she was walking lightly towards her with a sneering mouth. The man with the blue sunglasses was lingering, his hands were poised at the ready in case he was needed. The man behind her tightened his hold on her throat.

"Let me atleast know my killers names." Angela sputtered.

"Fair enough," said the pinned man. "my name is Pinhead."

"You may remember me as Female." Female scoffed.

"This is Butterball." Pinhead hissed, Angela snickered a little. "And the one behind you is Chatterer."

"We are known as the Cenobites." Female snarled, she emitted a short purring sound.

"Mister Pinhead, please spare my life." Angela cried.

"Why, what have you offer me," Pinhead sneered. "besides endless screams from torture?"

"I can make it all worth your while," Angela sputtered. "I can..."

"He does not indulge in sexual situations." Female growled.

"Silence, is that what you are specifying?" Pinhead hissed.

Angela thought long on this, sure she had been thinking about sexual intercourse with the man but now it sounded to real. She had dreamed this, lived it three times. Shaking her head, she waited. No, she wasn't going to go through her dream again, she'd die dreamless. She had lived a good life, better than most. Looking up, she felt strength she had hidden inside her warm her body. Pinhead was two inches away, if she could give out one last kick, she'd be satisfied.

"Go ahead and kill me," Angela said between snuffles. "I know I have done no wrong."

"Is that why you are still weeping?" Female asked. "Because you are no longer afraid."

"I am tired, just kill me and get it over with." Angela sputtered.

It was like a dream after that, Chatterer pushed her body into Pinhead who grabbed her chest and twisted. She imagined her heart beating its last few beats, her blood vessels bursting and her limbs twitching. Female laughed, the sound followed her into her untimely darkness, Butterball walked forward with a blind and tied it around her head. Light-headed now, she felt herself falling, until she felt the stone floor smashing her ribs and arms.

Angela woke up a few hours later on a metal slab of a table, her arms and legs were being held in straps, she felt a leather strap around her neck. Her vision cleared, to her left was Female. Female was rubbing her hands together, dripping from them was blood, her blood. Gulping, Angela pulled herself up as far as she could and looked around. She was in a rock-walled room with black and white images of writhing corpses.

"We could not," Female purred. "Pinhead wouldn't let us."


	3. Chapter 3

Angela struggled slightly against the chains, it only caused them to get tighter and dig into her flesh. She had rubbed her wrists raw and felt blood seeping through her left ankle. Female stood to the left of her, so close that she could reach her hand out and barely touch her. Before she had been wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes, now she was only wearing a see through gown the color of flour. She was indeed bleeding, her side was cut but it looked as if it had been sewn up.

"What made him change his mind?" Angela asked, she chewed a nail.

"Your touch." Female whispered. "It reminded him of his other mates."

"Other mates?" Angela repeated, she tugged on the chains and felt one dig into her wrist. "You mean women actually date that guy?"

"No, he goes up and takes the best females," Female purred. "such a pity he missed you."

"Can you release my bonds?" Angela asked tenderly, she wiggled the chains to add emphasis to her words.

"I would, but I can't." Female sighed, she started walking towards a rock-cut doorway with blood red sides. "I don't have the order."

"Where are you going?" Angela exclaimed fearfully. "Don't leave me here, let me go."

Female left, the room grew quiet and cold. Angela felt like crying, her chilly body lying on the slab of rock made her want to scream. Five steps away she saw a mirror, and in it was her image. Her face was caked in dirt, tear marks ran down from her eyes ended at her chin. She imagined the medieval torture device that stretched the body, the thing that she was lying on could have been one except for the wheel. Resting her head to the side, she didn't hear the footfalls coming towards her. She watched a tear fall down her cheek, it made a new mark on her dirt encrusted face. It was then that she saw him.

Pinhead was standing beside her, his hands poised at his sides and ready to strike. Shivering, Angela turned her head slightly towards him, waiting and expecting for him to take the knife tied to his waist out and slash her throat. Her green eyes blinked continuously, the light was so dim that she could hardly see his face. His eyes shined with a certain sheen of light that made her wonder what he was up to. Movement to her right made her look away, Butterball was wheeling a cart with tools slowly towards them. She saw knives, spoon-like devices and needles neatly lined across the carts top.

"What're you gonna do to me?" Angela asked in a squeaky voice.

"Silence, this won't take long." Pinhead snarled, he removed his hand from his waist and squeezed her shoulder.

Angela had never felt so degraded, Butterball lifted her gown and gently probed her with a spoon-like device. She gasped and started wiggling, Pinhead placed his right hand on her stomach, steadying her as Butterball worked with his tools of horror. Butterball gave her several shots, took skin samples and did a urine test which took all of twelve minutes. When it was all over, he grunted something that Pinhead nodded his head to. Angela struggled, trying to get out of her chain bonds, her anger was soaring out of control.

"You ass whole, how dare you." Angela yelled in fury.

"Silence," Pinhead rasped. "the examination is over with."

"You'll be sorry when I get out of this thing." Angela exclaimed, she strained against her bonds and felt her skin stretch and rip open.

"Chatterer will be here shortly to take you to your room." Pinhead said, he left without another word.

Just as he had said, Chatterer walked in about five minutes later and clutched her throat. He removed her bonds and then dragged her, screaming, down the hallway to an almost bare room. He deposited her on a hard mattressed bed then left. She fell when she jumped from the bed and almost made an escape. She heard Chatterer's laughter on the other side of the door. With a scream she started banging on the door.

Angela stopped fighting about twenty minutes later, she was tired, humiliated and bruised. Standing in the center of the room, she surveyed her surroundings. A mattress with red sheets and a white pillow sat behind her, there was a table with an attached mirror in the shape of a tear drop standing to her left. A dresser, dust clinging to the edges and top, rested on a red and gold carpet with angry green colored eyes sewn onto it. When she opened the dresser she saw that it was empty, nothing in it except a hungry black spider.

"Where in the world am I?" Angela asked herself aloud.

"You are in the Labyrinth child."

Angela turned around so fast that she fell, she twisted her ankle and felt her wrist snap. Standing before her was a woman of devote beauty, the skin around her head was stripped and pulled down to her shoulders. Her skull was also split down the middle, she was wearing a leather bodice, which looked as if it was sewn to her chest. Her lips were blood red and she had a mole on her right cheek. Wires stretched from the skin on her head, and hooks were pinned to her breasts. She spoke rashingly, almost threateningly.

"I have heard little of you child," the woman said. "so I decided to come see for myself."

"What's the Labyrinth?" Angela asked, she feared the answer greatly.

"Our home, and now yours." the woman hissed.

"Look, I know you don't want me here so..." Angela stopped talking, the woman was advancing on her with a knife poised.

"You are right about that child." the woman sinisterly hissed.

The knife, a sharp double handle deluxe with a silvery red blade, rushed at her. Angela had only a second to think and react, she ducked just in time. The knife slammed into the bed, tearing the mattress. The woman growled and advanced a second time, she grabbed Angela's arm and forced her to the wall were she removed a second knife. Angela's whole life flashed infront of her eyes, the church finding her about an hour after she was born, the fire in the apartment and the man in her bed. Closing her eyes, she waited for the knife to be pushed into her body.


	4. Chapter 4

The knife only touched her skin before it was yanked away, the woman holding her went flying to the floor. Angela turned around quickly, standing three steps away was Pinhead, he was snarling and pointing accusingly at the woman on the floor. Angela moved away slowly, her eyes never left the scene unfolding infront of her. Standing to the left of Pinhead was a skinless beast with large canines and his teeth clacked just like Chatterer's. The animal looked up when he caught her staring and growled deeply. Angela jumped up and crashed to the floor, her ankle screamed and she did to.

The beast advanced on her slowly, he drooled on the floor and growled some more. Pinhead reached down and grabbed the woman by her wrists and hoisted her up to his shoulders. He walked slowly out, the beast followed slowly. Chatterer walked in then with a tray of food and medication. He administered some vitamins to her and them wrapped her wrist and ankle gently in a soft bandage. What he gave her to eat looked like something out of a horror movie, but it tasted good.

Black grapes, a burnt burger and chicken leg and some red whine. That was what she ate. There was also a black roll, moistened with butter. She really didn't care how they tasted, when she saw them she was reminded that she hadn't had anything to eat in hours. She would have licked the tray, but Chatterer left with it after she finished the roll. When he walked out the beast that had growled at her walked in. She had saved the bone from the chicken, she threw it to the beast who jumped straight up into the air and grabbed it. Drool dripped to the floor and he hissed.

"He loves bones," Pinhead said. "which is why I save whatever is left on the table."

"He looks part rat." Angela said, she gulped down her sentence as fast as she had said it.

"He does doesn't he." Pinhead sighed. "It's the way I prefer him."

"Does he like to be petted?" Angela asked shyly.

"Don't touch his face." Pinhead hissed.

Angela stretched her hand out and gently touched the creatures back, his skin felt like thin leather. He jerked his head back when he felt her touch, which made her stop. The creature sniffed her hand and left a trail of saliva which burned her slightly. Pinhead was nowhere in sight, so she started scratching the ears and then rump of the rat-dog. The animal moaned and pressed himself closer to her, she wanted to embrace him, but a sound behind her made her look.

"I wouldn't do that," Pinhead hissed. "if I were you."

Pinhead was sitting on the bed, his cassock was pulled up slightly so that she could see chained black leather boots. He beckoned for her to come closer, which she hesitated at first. She saw blood coming from his fingertips, and blood was dripping from his left cheek. It didn't look like his blood, there was no apparent cuts or abrasions to his hands or face, so it had to be someone else's. She took the long route, and sat clear away from him, the creature followed.

"You may come closer." Pinhead said seductively. "I do not bite."

Squinting her eyes, Angela did as he suggested. She sat about a fingers breath away. Pinhead looked her from top to bottom, and as he was looking at her he brought his hand up to her chest and gently squeezed. Angela jumped up and walked away, shivering she kneeled down and started crying. Pinhead stood up, walked towards her and picked her up. He gently placed her on the bed and kissed her lips. She turned away, her body shivering and her eyes watering. She had no choice, she embraced him. She could tell that he was smiling, he took his hands and slowly brought them up her back until her gown was half off of her.

"Okay bud, that isn't called for." Angela whispered.

"It's very much called for." Pinhead replied seducingly.

Pinhead gently pushed her down and slowly undressed her, she was naked two minutes later, lying under a man who was fully clothed. Pinhead gently brought his lips up her chest, suckling and teasing her until he reached her mouth. Although she didn't want to, her lips opened and she allowed for him to kiss her. Five minutes later, he was gone, and she was dressed. Standing beside her was Female, and she was holding a book with red lettered words on the front flap.

"Here, for your enjoyment." Female said. "It's one of my favorite novels."

The book that Female handed to her was _Pet Semetary_, written by _Stephen_ _King_. Angela had read the book only once, and she had liked it. Slowly opening the book, she noticed that the front page had blood caked onto it. Swallowing, she started reading. Three hours later she was half finished and Chatterer brought her another tray full of food. This time it was soup, a roll and a chick thigh. She had only finished half of the chicken thigh when Chatterer returned. She quickly hid it behind her back, an appetizer for the beast that Pinhead called _Man's_ _Best_ _Friend_.

"Did you enjoy the book?" Female asked.

"Yes, it was a very fine read." Angela replied, she deliberately left out the word bloody.

"The library is right down the hall," Female said. "you are always welcome there."

"Thank you," Angela sighed. "where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hallway and to the left."

Walking outside the room, Angela was hit with a cold chilly wind. She walked down the hallway, which was decorated with Andy Warhol and death portraits, and took a left. When she opened the door to the bathroom she wanted to scream. Nothing but a hole, that was what the bathroom was. A towel rack with nasty black towels stood was beside the hole, and a dirty sink with stinking water dripping from the nozzle stood to the right. Holding her breath, Angela lowered herself to the hole.

When Angela returned to her room, she was greeted with a vase of black and red Roses. A message written on a red notepad was clipped to one of the red roses. Taking the note, Angela slowly opened it. What she read was sweet yet disturbing. She wanted to puke, but she didn't. Blinking her eyes, she turned around a few times and then read it again.

_To my most beautiful mate, these flowers remind me of you. _

_Pinhead_


	5. Chapter 5

Angela slept well that night, she didn't have any nightmares or bad dreams, but she did have a dream of her walking through black and red roses with a shadow following, stalking her. She also saw the beast that Pinhead called a pet, he followed her like Toto from _The_ _Wizard_ _of_ _Oz_. When she woke up she saw that a tray had been left with some rib, a roll and a steaming cup of black coffee. Not wanting to ruin her day, she sat up on the bed and heard a growl. At first she thought about her childhood days when she had imagined that a crocodile was under her bed. Slowly lifting her head from the covers, she saw that it wasn't the crocodile, but the beast.

"G...good doggy." Angela stammered sleepily.

The beast stirred slightly, his head was lying on his front paws and his back legs were held out at an angle. He twitched his left ear and then he started snoring again. Angela pushed her left leg out, stretching, and that was what made her good morning turn bad. The animal moved quickly and snapped at her leg, catching her ankle and dragged her out of bed. Her screams echoed through the hallways, the corridors and the rooms. Several doors opened, dust flew from one and then fire. Pinhead rushed out of a hallway that led to a secret room.

"Let me go you mangy mutt." Angela rasped. Blood was pouring from her leg and the creature was dragging her around like a rag doll. She grabbed his ears and pulled, the beast made a screeching sound and jumped onto her chest were he clawed at her face. Angela could see bits and pieces of her flesh inbetween his teeth and whenever he opened his mouth he'd shower her with her blood. She succeeded in pushing the creature off by punching him in the stomach, but he came back for more.

Pinhead ran into Angela's room with a rope, growling, he slashed at the animal that was biting, clawing and chewing into his new mates flesh. She was already missing a good chunk of flesh from her thigh, and he could tell that she would need some heavy bandaging on her arms and left leg. He snatched up his pet by the scruff of the neck and pulled him out of the room. Angela lay in a pool of her own blood, she tasted her own blood coming from her left temple.

"That animal has done more harm then good." Pinhead rasped.

"She's missing a small percentage of flesh," Female said. "especially on her thigh and ankle."

"She's waking." CD cenobite exclaimed.

Angela woke up seeing stars, her ankle and thigh were heavily bandaged and she was surrounded by five people. The one closest to her was wearing a full body outfit of black leather, his chest housed CDs. He was wearing a black msk that hid his nose and he had five CDs stuck in his head. Standing beside him was siamese twins that had grostiquely stretched heads. They were also wearing leather. Female was there and so was the woman that had attacked her.

"Where am I?" Angela asked quietly. "Am I dead?"

"Far from it my dear." Pinhead said softly.

"You are hurt, but you can be fixed." Female sighed.

"What happened?" Angela asked, she didn't remember that the canine beast had attacked her.

"Chatterer Beast attacked you dear." Female said. "He's chained up now."

"He won't be hurting you anymore." Pinhead snarled, his voice echoed off the walls.

Angela woke up in a cold sweat, her eyes fluttered open and at first she thought she was at her apartment, sleeping on her bed and looking at the oddly colored walls. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw that she really wasn't in her apartment, she was still in the rock-walled room that she had been dumped in earlier that day. She heard snoring beside her and turned towards it, lying in her bed was Pinhead. At her feet was the beast, he was munching on the chicken thigh that she had thrown to him earlier in the nights darkness.

Slowly sitting up, she slid out of the bed and carried the sheets with her. What she saw was horrifying. Pinhead lay on the bed, naked. Hanging on a hook in the closet, which she had missed seeing somehow, was his cassock and on a chair sat his chained black leather boots. She was amazed at how smooth his chest was, his nipples were blueish purple as was his naval. His penis though made her look away. It was the biggest shlong that she had ever seen.

"Where are you going?" Pinhead asked, he sat up and the covers slid down even farther.

"Um, I'm not going anywhere." Angela said, she sent a wide smile over her shoulder.

Pinhead stood up and stretched, Angela saw the smooth chest give way to a wide and strong stomach and even stronger legs. He walked over to her, taking five steps instead of the ten that she had taken and laid his hand on her shoulder. She shivered and turned around. Bringing her head to his chest, she buried it. He smoothed her hair down then picked her up. He deposited her on the bed and then he layed on top of her. His head rested gently on her shoulder, his pins didn't dig into her shoulder, he had positioned a pillow that would cushion his pins from her. His stomach and ribs rose slightly, he turned himself so that his shoulders rested on her chest. He started snoring a few minutes later.

Angela woke up a little later on, the cause was Pinhead tickling her with his pins. He had moved closer, had turned slightly and was snoring on her neck. Angela gently pushed him off of her. The beast at her feet moved slightly when he felt his masters feet push him. Pinhead moaned and grabbed her around the waist, he pulled her in and held her close. Angela had no choice, she fell asleep in Pinhead's arms, and his pins were still tickling her whenever he opened his mouth.

"It's about time you woke up." Angela cooed, she was really playing.

"How long was I asleep?" Pinhead asked, he stretched and then yawned.

"My guess, five hours." Angela said truthfully.

"Usually I sleep two," Pinead sighed, "usually up by now."

"This is a good thing." Female yawned. "First time we have all had a good lengthy sleep."

"Which is why you are so special." Pinhead yawned gently, he placed his left hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed.


	6. Chapter 6

Angela was allowed to walk around her captors residence, to marvel at the dark paintings and shiver at that arms and legs held up by strings that substituted as candle holders. There were many candles in the hallways, and many rooms of which she was allowed to explore. She found Chatterer's room, it was one of the smallest rooms in the place that she now considered her home away from home. Chatterer had a black dresser drawer with a matching bed situated about five steps from each other and one foot from the left wall. A book shelf, which was half full of skeletal remains and books, was directly across the bed. Sitting on the bed was Chatterer, he was reading a red flapped book. When he saw her peaking in, he jumped up and hastily closed the door in her face.

Female and the other women shared a room of exquisite beauty. Red curtains draped around canopy beds and red dresser drawers with large tear drop mirrors was the first thing that Angela saw. Female was sitting on her bed, which had purple sheets and black pillows, she was sewing. The woman that had attacked her earlier was lying on her bed, which was pinkish red and had black pillows. She was just looking up into the ceiling. Another woman, this one had a cigarette sticking in her throat and the skin around her hands was pulled back, was sitting at one of the dresser drawers, she was applying make-up to her tan face.

"Hello dear," Female said, she stopped sewing and stood up. "I see you are happy."

"I'm just exploring." Angela said, she shrugged her shoulders a few times and started backing out of the doorway.

"Please don't go," Female said. "let me introduce you to the others."

Female introduced everyone quickly, as she wanted to get back to her sewing. The woman who had attacked her with the knife, her name was Angelique. Angelique raised her hand and waved it, but she didn't apologize for her actions the day before. The other woman, the one with the cigarette sticking in her throat, her name was Terri. Female told Angela that they were lesser Cenobites, new recruits. Angela left after the introductions, and walked straight into a man with a piston pumping through his head. The man licked his lips and pushed her away, he walked past briskly.

There was another large room located at the end of the hall, it was larger than Female, Angelique and Terri's. When she looked in she saw several men clad in one piece leather suits, some wore cassocks, most were walking around while a few were sitting and playing cards. One of the men that was playing cards was wearing a one piece leather suit, a camera lens replaced his right eye. the other man, who was sitting directly across from the guy with the camera eye, was also wearing a one piece leather suit. Angela was horrified, when this man turned slightly she saw that it wasn't one but two.

"Move."

Angela was dumbfounded for a single second before she found out that standing behind her was the man with the piston tool pumping into his head. He pushed her hard against the wall and walked into the room, slamming the door in his wake. Angela had a feeling that what she had seen was a group of new recruits or lesser cenobites. She shook her head then moved on to the next room, standing at the door was Butterball. Butterball beckoned her forward and allowed for her to explore his room.

Butterball had a single small room with a black and red dresser drawer, a bed with red sheets and grey pillows and a dull blood red carpet. A shelf with hands, feet and skeletal heads hung above a table that had a red flapped Stephen King novel resting lightly on the surface. Showing herself out, Angela walked towards the last viewable door. She had a feeling that this was Pinhead's quarters, and from the stench that she smelled and the cold density situated around it.

The door was heavy, she pressed her whole body against it and it barely budged. Using her shoulder, she strained until it opened enough for her to slip through. Inside the room, she had to stop, the light was so dim it was as if there was none. When her eyes adjusted, she saw chains and hooks. Flesh, obviously fresh because blood was still dripping, clung to the hooks. Straight ahead of her she saw a rack of weapons. Knives, more hooks, machete's, hatchets and axes were held up by twine. There was a stone chair to the left and a stone bed with no sheets was on the other side of the room. Feeling woozy, Angela had no choice but to let herself go. Her eyes rolled up and she fainted, the air in the room made her mind swim.

"It's about time you woke up." Female said.

"We were beginning to get worried about you." Terri said.

"What happened, why does my head hurt?" Angela asked, she sat up and felt her head go light.

"Lie back down dear," Female said. "you shouldn't have gone into that room."

"That is Pinhead's room," Terri said, "no one is allowed in."

"What happened to my head?" Angela asked. "It hurts."

"You fell on a chain, luckily it had no hook attached at the time." Female said.

Angela sat herself up again and felt her wrist scream out in pain. Female pushed her down, and gently dabbed a red towel, a dampened red towel, on her forehead. Terri brought over a glass of light red liquid and Angela slowly drank it down. She discovered it was Brandy, the best type of drink for when you get injured. Chatterer was standing at her right, he was rubbing her shoulder. At first she didn't feel it, then she did. The agonizing pain, the pain of a dislocated shoulder. She sat up straight and turned around quickly enough for the glass to fall to the floor and shatter into tiny bits and pieces. Chatterer grabbed her shoulder and tugged until it was back in its place, Angela flashed her eyes out, the whites rolled and she fell back to the bed.

"I suppose a chain did that as well." Angela hissed, she clinched her teeth hard against her lips.

"You must have fallen on it." Terri said.

"What is going on here?"

Pinhead walked slowly into the room with a bundle under his arm, walking alongside him was the beast. Hiding her face, Angela pretended to fall asleep. She heard Pinhead's steps walking closer, she felt his fingers touch her arm and his lips kiss her cheek. Female and Terri quickly pulled him away, the beast stayed behind, he jumped onto the bed and flopped down within finger reach. Pinhead's yelp of astonishment and then anger flew towards her, then his bounding footsteps thundered into her mind. She knew he was looking down at her, and she had no choice but to stop pretending.

"Was she hurt?" Pinhead asked.

"Her shoulder was disconnected." Female said slowly.

"And she had a bump behind her head, she fell on a chain." Terri added.

"Angela, you are not allowed in my room." Pinhead rasped.

"I'm sorry..." Angela sputtered. "I didn't know."

"Know you do." Pinhead hissed, he left hastily with his beast following closely behind.


	7. Chapter 7

The bundle that Pinhead had been carrying a few hours later, Angela discovered, was actually the charred remains of skeletal remains. At first she was petrified, then she thought about the animal that was always following Pinhead around, they could have been for him. Having owned cats and small dogs such as American Cocker Spaniels, Poodles and she had once owned a miniature Dachshund. She had also owned rats and other rodents, for a few years.

"He must really love that animal." Angela thought aloud.

"He does," Terri hissed. "and he does love you."

Angela was sitting at a large table, there was atleast fifteen cenobites sitting around it and an abundance of food decorated the surface. Pinhead hadn't joined them yet, Chatterer hadn't either. Both were good at cooking, which was what they were doing. Chatterer brought out the dishes and Pinhead did the cooking. There was one last dish waiting to be delivered, the beast was practically drooling for his tray of bones and human flesh that he called food. Finally Chatterer walked in with the last tray, following him was Pinhead.

"Dig in." Pinhead rasped.

That was exactly what they did, or everyone except Angela. Angela didn't feel like grabbing anything in view and pushing as much as she could swallow. Pinhead noticed this and stopped stuffing food down, he touched her shoulder and gently squeezed it. Angela then started eating, she ate a chicken leg and some pudding. She also ate some dark colored, but otherwise delicious, peas and carrots. The beast was thrown the bones that were left over from the steaks, chicken legs and thighs, and pork chops. The beast scraped at Angela's legs when he smelled that she had two beefy bones on her plate.

"You don't have to be shy or polite at the table." Pinhead said. "We eat whatever we want quickly."

"Like you were in the military." Angela thought.

"What are your plans for later on?" Female asked Terri.

"Sewing, what else is there for me to do." Terri said jokingly.

"Practice your powers." Pinhead put in. "You and the others need some serious training."

"We've got everything down." Camerahead said.

"That's what you said when that Pit Bull attacked you last week." Pinhead stated.

The atmosphere around the table was short lived, about twenty minutes. Pinhead was the first to leave the table, with Female and Angelique following. Butterball and Chatterer left next with the rest following. Angela left last, she enjoyed the quiet surreal sitting around her. Finally standing up, she walked down the hallway to the room that she called her own. When she stepped inside, she yelped in surprise. Laying in her bed, the covers were pulled down and he was naked, was Pinhead. His beast was lying on the floor infront of the bed.

"It's about time you got here," Pinhead said. "I was about to leave."

"I was finishing what was on my plate." Angela lied.

"Come, lie beside me." Pinhead said. "Let me touch you."

Angela did as he told her slowly, she felt the cold bed underneath her get slightly warmer. Pinhead brought his hand up her thigh and then touched her stomach. Having no choice, Angela turned towards him. Pinhead pulled her in close and gently rolled on top of her. Angela felt his strong stomach heave in when it touched her own, his pelvis gently moved parallel to her own. He kissed her passionately.

Angela's gown was off of her and she was lying on top of Pinhead within five seconds, he grabbed her shoulders and playfully humped her, a chilly laugh left his lips. Angela had no choice, she started laughing herself, she brought her hands gently up his chest and positioned them on his shoulders. Pinhead gave one more playful hump before he quickly switched places. Now with Pinhead on top of her, she felt pain. Female and Chatterer stood to either side of her, they were reaching for her hands.

"Grab our hands, quick." Female said. "We'll help with the pain."

Angela didn't know what that meant, _we'll help with the pain_, but she grabbed their hands nonetheless. Pinhead then pushed his penis into her, the pain was unbearable. Pinhead thrusted in and out of her, growling and snarling the entire time. Angela squeezed Female's hand, Chatterer's hand was sweaty and she almost slipped out of his grasp. About five minutes, that was all the time Pinhead needed. He pulled out of her and lay on the bed, exhausted.

"Clean her, make sure to clean her well." Pinhead said, his chest heaved in and out hard.

Pinhead was dressed and leaving about nine minutes later, before he left he kissed Angela's cheek. Chatterer quickly spread her legs apart and brought a cool rag across her. Female gave her some vitamins and then took over with the cleaning. Chatterer left quickly, he didn't look back. Female brought a lotion out and gently rubbed it into her legs, it soothed the pain in them. After cleaning her, Female left, she returned with a tray of grapes that Angela slowly ate.

"You will be in pain for a few days." Female said slowly.

"I hope it isn't going to be a bad pain." Angela sighed.

"It will not be that bad," Female said. "the lotion will stop swelling and bruising."

"Oh great." Angela thought aloud.

Female left, Angela was amazed that no one took her place. Her eyelids grew heavy and she went to sleep. She dreamed that she was a princess in an enchanted and cursed castle owned by a rich and ugly king that she called her father. Angela tossed and turned for a few hours and was woken up by saliva. Opening her eyes, she saw Pinhead's beast licking her cheek. Giggling to herself, she reached her hand out and touched the creatures head.

The creature, who had obviously been let in, flopped himself on her chest, his taloned feet dug gently into her flesh. He nibbled at her fingers when he felt her hand come up and pat him chest, and he growled when he saw her hand reaching for his stomach, obviously he didn't like getting his stomach scratched. The animal had red eyes, bright red with no pupil, and large white canine teeth. There was something she had missed on the creatures neck, a spiked leather collar with a leather vest. It made him look cute, made him look like he was part of the leather clad family.

Falling asleep again, Angela dreamed about puppies. Seven sweet colored babies of a dog with a yellow and white coat. Three of them were the color of their mother, while three were totally black. She saw herself in this dream as one of the black puppies, the one with a white star on her chest and a blue eye. One of her brothers crawled over her and she turned around onto her belly, in submission. The puppy that crawled over her looked like Pinhead's pet beast, light brown leather skin and large canines. When he started sucking from his mothers nipple she scurried away in pain.

"Whatcha doin' pup?" Angela asked the beast when she woke up three hours later. The beast was pushing her chest, nibbling at her chin and scratching his ear at the same time. Angela brought her hand up and gently assisted him in the tick that had decided to call his ear home. The tick was a big one, full of the creatures blue blood. Quickly squishing it, she ruffled the animals head and then rump.

Angela slept for another hour then was woken up when the beast jumped from her chest, squinting her eyes, she followed her. He ran through the hallways to the door that his master called his own. He sniffed it slightly, then looked back, obviously asking for her help. Rolling her eyes, she pressed her shoulder against the door and pushed. The beast squeezed through the opening, she followed. She followed the animal to the rock bed, laying on it was Pinhead, he was snoring gently.

Back walking out the room, and pulling the door as best as she could behind her, she walked back to her own room and sat at the edge of her bed. A single tear fell down her cheek, she missed her apartment, her old life, her job and her friends. She wished she could speak to Charles and Katherine again, she even wished to talk to her boss David Syclone. Not even knowing it, she flopped on the bed and wept openly.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: _The chapter before this and this one are the best so far, they are my favorites. Thanks Judy for the review, I try to make the descriptions as good as I can._

* * *

"He was born originally Elliot Spencer," Katherine said. "who fought in the first world war."

"He lost his mind after the war at Flanders," Charles added. "he also lost his faith."

"Born in eighteen eighty eight," Katherine said briskly. "he joined the British Expeditory force."

"Eventually he rose to the rank of captain." Charles said.

A nightmare, that was all it was, a nightmare. Angela had seen Katherine and Charles standing at her side cleanly, talking about Pinhead for about fifteen minutes. David had been in the dream to, his dark brown hair neatly combed back and his teeth sparkly white, he had said that Pinhead had done opium, alcohol and had used sex as a way out of his mental breakdown state. Never enough to satisfy him, he went to satanism, the occult and black magic. He had been spiraling out of control into a lost soul, until he found the box that she had bought from the Asian man.

He had bought the box in an Indian market in 1921, after further spiraling into sadomasochism and further madness. It had been painful, chains had come out of the box and had grabbed him, pulling him into a small chamber. He had been split open by razor blades and stuck with pins all over his head, the last pin was nailed in by a huge hammer. Finally afterwards he opened his eyes as a new person, the lead cenobite and the boss on the Lament Labyrinth.

Although she didn't want to admit it, the dream had changed her whole outlook of Pinhead. At first she thought of him as a cruel guy, now she was thinking that he wasn't all that bad. Pushing herself up from the bed, she walked out into and hall. A clock went off and she jumped, turning around she looked for the clock that had sounded. She saw nothing resembling a clock, so she continued on. Turning a corner she walked straight into Pinhead, who wrapped her up in his big strong arms and hugged her. Stretching herself as far as she could, she planted a small kiss on his chin.

"Give me some sugar." Angela cooed.

Allowing her to pull his head closer to her, Pinhead allowed for her to kiss him. He grabbed her waist and hoisted her up, cradling her. Angela removed one of his hands and placed it between her legs, when she at first moaned then cried in pain. Pinhead quickly removed his hand and then lowered her to the floor, he looked her from top to bottom, checking her out but not touching her. He nodded his head then started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Angela asked, she ran to catch up to him.

"Angel, dear, you are still in pain," Pinhead said.

"So, that doesn't mean..." Angela started to say but was cut off.

"I don't want to hurt you dear." Pinhead said, he walked away with his head up high.

Angela stood in his dust, with her mouth held slightly open and her eyes moistening. She had expected for him to be nice, not to insult her by putting her pains infront of her passion. She was now back to square one, she was now back to thinking he was a cold monster. With glaring eyes, she walked back to the room that she called hers and flopped back on the bed, she placed her hands behind her head and thought, hard.

Angelique was caught a few days later with Pinhead, and it made Angela have mixed feelings of jealousy and awe. Female and Terri watched carefully, Chatterer and Butterball walked slowly towards the pair that were fighting, Pinhead was putting up a small fight. Not being able to take it anymore, Angela walked over and tapped on Angelique's shoulder, she turned around hastily. Angela was almost hit in the face hadn't she of moved slightly to the left by one Angelique's knives.

"Not to be rude or anything..." Angela started but was cut off.

"Oh is the little dear thing jealous?" Angelique cooed jokingly.

"I'm not the only one here that thinks the same thing." Angela hissed. "Get off."

"Make me," Angelique snapped. "that is if you can."

Angelique laughed and turned around, she planted a large kiss on Pinhead's lips and slid her tongue in. Female and Terri walked up behind Angela, Female placed her hands on Angela's shoulders and gave her a slight shove, telling her to take care of the situation before it got any worse. Angela took the hint and walked forward, with her open palm she slapped Angelique in the back of the head. Pinhead finally pushed Angelique from him and she landed right on top of Angela who cushioned most of the fall.

"What is your problem?" Angela demanded.

"Nothing, your problem is you don't know how to keep jealousy at bay." Angelique accused.

"So I'm supposed to stand there and let you get it on with my man." Angela yelled. "I don't think so."

"Pinhead doesn't just belong to you," Angelique stated. "he's got five other mates as well."

Angela was silenced by that, sure she knew about the other mates but she hadn't known how many there were. Now she did, there were five including herself which would make six. Pinhead would have to have lots of love to give for each of them, and each of them would have to give him equal shares of love. No jealousy was to be shown, but wasn't another cenobite coming onto Pinhead be the exception? Was that the exception to the rule? She didn't know the answer to this question, yet.

"Angelique, she doesn't have a clue as to what you are specifying." Female sighed.

"Well it's about time that she finds out the rules." Angelique snapped.

"She is right," Terri hissed. "you have no right to be on Pinhead."

"Pinhead's heart belongs to her and the others." Female said. "Not to you."

"I think that is about to change." Angelique said briskly. Without another word she grabbed Pinhead's penis and squeezed. His eyes bulged out of his sockets and he grabbed for her hand, she slapped him away and continued. Angela, not able to control herself much longer, pushed Angelique out of the way and sat herself in Pinhead's lap. Female flashed her a thumbs up sign.

Pinhead moved slightly and she was bounced up and down on his lap, he was reaching for his penis which was obviously hurting him. Angela placed her hand on him and gently rubbed him, he looked her up and down then kissed her cheek. Angelique returned, but this time she was denied, Angela was sitting on Pinhead and declining her advances clearly. Angelique punched her left hand into her right then walked away.

"Well hello there," Pinhead said sweetly. "what am I to deserve this act of sweetness?"

"Couldn't let her in on my territory." Angela said.

"My dear sweet child," Female sighed. "for a first time pairing you did pretty good."

"She did didn't she." Pinhead said flatly.

Chatterer Beast, Angela had discovered his name after eavesdropping on Pinhead who had been talking to his canine companion in the room with a huge blue sphere that showed images of the above world, the world that she had been born and raised on, walked into the scene like nothing at all was happening. He flopped down at Pinhead's feet and fell asleep, Angel reached down and ruffled his ears and scratched his rump. The animal raised his head when he smelled the raw chunks of meat that was hanging loosely from the bone that Pinhead was holding. Pinhead threw the bone and the animal caught it in midair, he bit it in half and then swallowed, he returned asking for more.

"I have no more bones." Pinhead said to no one in particular.

"But I do." Angela said.

Pinhead looked at her sharply as she removed a chicken leg and a pork chop bone from her gown, Chatterer Beast sat up and drooled on the floor, tossing the pork chop bone as hard as she could, she watched it soar into the air and into the animals open jaws. One bite, that was all, and the bone was no more. She threw the next bone sideways and he caught it. He had to chew this one as it was to big to eat in one bite. Pinhead patted her shoulder then moved, he wanted to stretch his legs.

"I'll be absent for a week," Pinhead said. "make sure she stays out of trouble."


	9. Chapter 9

"I wonder who this new girl is." Rachael Quisti said, Rachael was a blonde haired woman with blue eyes and light skin, she was wearing a white gown with a blue belt and blue shoes. Sitting around her were four women of unimaginable beauty.

"Pinhead said she looks different from us," Kelly Riglor beamed. "but not by much."

"Yeah but he spends so much time with her." Rebecca Louis hissed. "It's like, I don't know..."

"Like he loves her more than us." Lilly Goalia finished.

"Paula, you've stayed quiet through all this," Rachael exclaimed. "what are your views on this situation?"

Paula Waxton, a pretty black haired woman of twenty-seven years old, was sitting on a footstool messing with her hair. She was the only black haired woman of the group, and she was revered as the leader because of her age. She was wearing a light blue gown with a golden silk belt, on her feet were light blue shoes. She was the oldest of the group, the youngest was Kelly who was twenty-two years old. Everyone in the group were in their twenties, and each was as pretty and as smart as the other.

"She's a new mate, he's trying to figure her out." Paula said. "He did the same with Rebecca and Kelly remember."

"Oh yeah, it's been so long that I forgot." Rachael sighed.

Paula and Rachael had both been brought here together three years ago by Pinhead when he had set eyes on them. He had seduced them with roses on their cottage porch and had sent gifts to them via mail and air. One day he had visited them, and had taken them back with him to the Labyrinth that that they now considered their true home.

"Does anyone know her name?" Rebecca asked.

"No, Pinhead hasn't said anything about her name to us." Kelly sighed.

"Like he's keeping her a secret." Lilly said.

"He wouldn't keep anything from us." Rachael exclaimed. "He loves us all equally."

"Is that what we're gonna tell the girl when she joins us?" Rebecca asked. "That she is loved as equally as we are?"

"I'm sure she isn't that dumb." Paula said.

Kelly Riglor was a tall brunette girl with green eyes, she was wearing a light yellow gown with matching shoes and a red belt. Her nails were painted red and her lips were coal black. Her oliver skin tone made her look unique among the others who were light skinned, besides Rebecca. She was a lover of chess, being incredibly agile she was able to stretch far beyond that of the other girls in the room. Kelly was the youngest girl in the group, she was twenty-two years old.

Rebecca Louis was an African American girl with braided light brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a white gown with a black belt and shoes. Her finger and toe nails were painted in elaborate blue and red designs, and her hair was decorated in red and blue beads. Around her neck was a necklace of gold and red beads, she had made this herself and was in the process of making a necklace of three strands of gold and silver beads. Rebecca was twenty-three years old.

Lilly Goalia was the smallest of the five girls, she was twenty-four years old and five feet and six inch's tall. She was wearing a long purple gown with a yellow belt and shoes, her long brown hair was held back by a rawhide tie, she was half Cherokee Indian. Her pink nails were shining with sparkly gems of silver. She had a slim waist and her voice was high pitched and squeaky.

"So, when do you think we'll be seeing Pinhead again?" Lilly asked.

"He said he'd be gone for a week." Paula sighed.

"It's been a week and two days." Rachael put in. "He should be back."

"He is." Pinhead bellowed.

Pinhead walked slowly down the spiraling stairs, Paula saw a shadow following him and stood up tall. She had a feeling that behind him was the girl that they had just been talking about. When he stepped onto the floor, they all raced toward him, and embraced him in hugs and kisses. It was at this time that they saw Angela Irene.

Angela, at first, felt great jealousy when she saw the five women hugging and kissing Pinhead, but she reminded herself about the equal love that Pinhead had to give to each of his mates. She felt the one that would be the biggest problem was the African American that was clinging to Pinhead's side like a cat. Pinhead backed from the group and raised his arms, finally bringing Angela into view.

"So this is the girl." Rebecca hissed.

"This is Angela," Pinhead said. "behave yourselves."

"Hi, my name is Kelly." Kelly said, she stretched her hand out and Angela shaked it. When Pinhead walked into the next room, everyone started circling around Angela, Angela eyed each girl cautioningly. She had a feeling that they were about to start a fight.

"You look less than what Pinhead told us." Rebecca hissed.

"I think she looks pretty." Lilly said.

Paula saw what everyone else saw, a beautiful red headed woman with green eyes. Angela's skin was light and she was wearing an expose-able white gown with a red belt and white shoes. Angela's breasts poked out farther than any of the others, and she was taller and much more skinnier than the others. Paula had a feeling that her reign as the leader was over, Angela was now threatening her position.

"I suppose you think you are all that and a bag of..." Rebecca started to say.

Rebecca stopped when Angela turned towards her, Angela's emerald green eyes flashed and quickly silenced the sentence before it could be finished. What she saw was power, dominance and something else. She saw death, a distant death sentence for the girl. She felt bad, because the girl staring at her was a beauty and it was such a shame for such a beauty to die.

"I mean..." Rebecca started. "You look pretty."

"I thought so." Angela said.

"Take a seat, Pinhead'll be back soon." Paula sighed.

"Where'd he meet you?" Kelly asked.

"The halls of the Labyrinth." Angela sighed. "I opened the box."

"He found us," Lilly said. "where we you before you entered the Labyrinth?"

"New York." Angela said.

"Most of us are from California and Florida." Rebecca said.

Pinhead returned, he was smiling from ear to ear at what he was seeing. His new mate was getting along with his other mates. The last time he had had to separate a fight between Lilly and Rebecca, and it hadn't been pretty. Rebecca had opened up a wound to Lilly's leg and arm and had almost frightened the girl to silence. After three more introductions, both girls got along. Paula was his first mate, with Rachael and Kelly coming next beside Rebecca and Lilly in that order, Angela was his sixth and last.

"When do we get something to eat?" Kelly asked. "I'm starving."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: _This is the last chapter, hope you enjoy it._

* * *

"Are you sure Pinhead will like this?" Angela asked.

"He will love it." Kelly exclaimed.

"It'll make you look hot." Lilly giggled.

"If I get any hotter than I'll be sizzling." Angela laughed.

Angela was sitting between the two girls, both of which were braiding her hair in long red and white strands, she was wearing a black gown with a white belt and white shoes. The gown, she had discovered it hanging in the closet when she had woken up earlier that morning. Chatterer Beast was sitting between her feet, his constantly clacking teeth were chewing at his back. Angela moved one of her feet and scratched the spot hard. The animal moaned then slumped forward, his heavy snoring filled the room and made everyone laugh. Rebecca was sitting far away from everyone else, she was reading a novel and eating an apple.

"Now, we need some make-up." Kelly said. "That would make you really pretty."

"Don't you think you are taking this a bit far?" Rebecca called.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I mean Pinhead will love her to death." Lilly exclaimed.

"I rest my case." Rebecca sighed.

"I think Rebecca is getting jealous." Lilly whispered.

"That's bad, Pinhead specified that we are not to ever get jealous over loving him." Kelly replied.

Paula walked over and sat herself in front of Angela, she brought out her basket of make-up. When she finished Angela's cheeks were bright red, her lips were dark red and glossy and she had black eye eyeliner. Paula even painted Angela's nails, they were red with black stars in the center. She was finished just in time, Pinhead started walking down the stairs, Chatterer Beast perked up and sat himself up on his hind legs. His taloned claws clicked on the stone floor and his short stub of a tail quit wagging.

"What are my lovely ladies up to now?" Pinhead asked.

"Making her look more uglier than usual." Rebecca hissed.

Pinhead turned sharply towards Rebecca, squinting his eyes he walked towards her. When he and she were eye to eye he raised his hand and quickly slapped her in the face. Rebecca fell to the floor in tears, her cheek was now rose red and bruising. Angela stood up, fear clouded her eyes, Pinhead turned around and walked towards the four girls that were hugging each other in fear. Pinhead's eyes were wide, fearfully wide and dangerous. It was like they were their own pools of black water, small pin points of light flashed out. Pinhead's mouth moved, slightly, and he pressed his hands against his stomach.

For the first time, Angela saw weapons. Several knives, hooks and chains were tied onto a piece of wire that was going through his naval. Each of the weapons were neatly clean, they clacked against each other when he took a step. His shoulders, big and buff, were hidden underneath leather pads and he was wearing light gray leather sleeves. He stood in front of Angela, and brought his hand up to her face. His eyes cleared and gentled, his touch was gentle.

"Make-up practice?" Pinhead asked.

"We thought she could use a few touch ups." Kelly sputtered.

Pinhead picked Angela up and carried her up the stairs, Kelly and Lilly started to follow but Paula stopped them. Grabbing their shoulders, she tugged them back to the footstools. Chatterer Beast was following Pinhead and Angela out, his taloned claws scraping the stairs with each step. When the door closed, Paula walked over to Rebecca who was trying to stand up. Rachael, who had been woken up by the sound of Pinhead's open palm hitting Rebecca's cheek, was standing at the wall with her hands to her cheeks.

"I don't believe it," Paula exclaimed. "Pinhead has never hit one of us before."

"He warned us," Kelly cried. "he warned us."

Female and Terri held Angela's hands this time, Chatterer and Butterball were away on business so CD DJ and Angelique were taking over their duties of cleaning Angela. Angela gently suckled him when he removed himself from her and he did the same to her, he even suckled her breasts when she sat up on him. Angelique was ready to start cleaning them, but she had to wait an extra five minutes.

"Clean her extra well." Pinhead said.

A month later, Angela started going downhill. She was taking fifteen minute breaks in the bathroom and most of those trips were to puke. She was also noticing the signs, she was eating more than what she usually ate. Kelly and Rachael were also having the same problem, but they weren't spending half of their day in the bathroom. Female was noticing the signs, and she was helping all three of them the best she could.

"We have four pregnancies." Female said.

"Which girl and how many months?" Pinhead asked.

"Rachael is a month and a week along." Terri said.

"Kelly is just a week shy of a month." Angelique said.

"Paula is twelve weeks along now." Female said.

"Angela is a month along." Terri sighed.

"Make the accommodations for each of them." Pinhead said. "I want everything to go according to plan."


End file.
